1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an administrative system for surveillance by surveillance staff, and to a management apparatus, interconnecting device, terminal device and surveillance method for application of this administrative system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of the widespread use of LANs and WANs (Wide Area Networks) in recent years, information sharing and the transmission of information are frequently performed through the connection of multiple network devices, such as personal computers (termed xe2x80x9cPCsxe2x80x9d hereinbelow), hubs, switches, and routers, to networks and subnets. For example, administrative systems for surveillance inside buildings and factories may also be implemented by employing such network devices. Infrared sensors and cameras, or similar, are provided in rooms and corridors to detect the presence of intruders.
However, in cases where the use of an administrative system alone is judged to be unsatisfactory and where an administrative system is not provided, surveillance is typically carried out by surveillance staff. When surveillance is carried out by surveillance staff, cases of so-called patrol surveillance, in which surveillance staff patrol locations to be inspected in sequence, are common. In such cases, it is typically the responsibility of surveillance staff to complete a predetermined form, which is to be verified by a manager, to say whether or not a prescribed patrol route has been followed and whether or not surveillance and inspection thereof has been performed.
However, confirmation through the use of a form alone does not make it possible to confirm whether or not surveillance staff have been to the locations for surveillance. Since management of surveillance staff is therefore insufficient, and situations may also arise where surveillance staff do not carry out the prescribed surveillance, there is a high probability that events of disastrous consequences will result.
A problem therefore exists with conventional administrative systems in that it is impossible to provide support for surveillance carried out by surveillance staff.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an administrative system and related equipment that make it possible to manage whether or not surveillance staff have been to predetermined locations on a patrol surveillance route.
According to one aspect of the present invention, for achieving the above-mentioned object, there is provided an administrative system for managing surveillance by surveillance staff carrying out patrol surveillance, comprising surveillance means, provided in a plurality of locations on a patrol surveillance route, for reading first identification information that is stored in an information storage medium carried by the surveillance staff, and for transmitting this first identification information; and management means for receiving the first identification information transmitted by the surveillance means and storing this first identification information in relation to second identification information that identifies the surveillance means.
Consequently, it is possible to manage whether or not surveillance staff have been to predetermined locations on a patrol surveillance route.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an administrative system for managing surveillance by surveillance staff carrying out patrol surveillance, comprising surveillance means, provided in a plurality of locations on a patrol surveillance route, for writing surveillance management information for surveillance management to an information storage medium carried by the surveillance staff and management means for reading out surveillance management information from the information storage medium, and storing this information.
Consequently, it is possible to manage whether or not surveillance staff have been to predetermined locations on a patrol surveillance route.